fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Dog (Fable II)
The dog is an integral part of Fable II, adding to the emotion link that the player has with Albion, as well as helping the hero to find treasure chests and treasures that must be dug up. Relation to the Hero The dog is found in the very beginning of Fable II, while the player is gathering gold coins to purchase the Music Box from the Trader in Bowerstone. The player saves the dog from a thug, and until the player has the music box, the dog will continue to appear, assisting the player and his or her sister. Later, when the player is shot and thrown out the window of Fairfax Castle, the dog finds him or her and helps in the hero's recuperation under the watchful eye of Theresa. The dog will then remain with the player for the duration of the game, assisting in combat and helping the player find treasure and all important dig spots. In addition, should the player knock down an enemy, the dog will rush forward and begin to attack him, often resulting in the enemy being injured. Players can also name their dog using a collar, strengthening the players bond with their furry little friend. Advancing Dog's Abilities There are books all over Albion that can be dug up, found in chests or purchased at a book store that allow the player to teach the dog new tricks, and there are also books that will improve Dog's treasure hunting abilities or combat damage. Relationship and Alignment As the game progresses and the hero's alignment shifts toward good or evil, Dog's appearance will change.. A dog aligned with good will appear happy, and it will look similar to a golden retriever. On the opposite, a dog aligned with evil will be aggressive, and their paws and tail will be jet black, similar to a black lab but with glowing red eyes. Also, a good dog will be praised by townsfolk and children will flock to pet him, whereas an evil dog will be kicked and shooed away by townspeople, and will growl and bark at the slightest provocation. Should the hero stay neutral (not being evil but not being good) the dog will have the same appearance, until the hero chooses a side. In The Story The player first see's the dog when he/she is a child. The dog is being attacked by a bully and the player saves it. Later, it appears by your 'house' and you decide to keep it. It lives with you in the Gypsy Camp, and will always be by your side, except for when you're in The Crucible or The Spire, when it waits with Hammer. At the end of the story, Lucien appears and takes Hammer, Garth and Reaver, leaving just the hero, the dog, and Lucien. Lucien attempts to shoot the hero, but the dog jumps in the way and takes the bullet, saving the hero. But later, after defeating Lucien, you have a choice to resurrect your dog, and leaving everyone else who died dead, and also the money. Of important note: if you have quests left or want to hunt for dig spots, choose to resurrect the dog with your family. There is no way to get back or get another dog to continue quests after making the choice. However, if you did not do the demon door who has an interest in dog tricks, your dog will appear as a ghost and stay at the demon door until you finish unlocking the door. In addition, upon entering said door, your dog will appear as a ghost if you select a "dog" action from the expressions screen, and will do so every time you return into the Demon Door, the location being befittingly named "Memory Lane". In the new expansion pack you can resurrect your dog by sacrificing a person at the grave site near the mayor's house. Trivia *Once you have finished the game, regardless of which ending you pick, there will be a grave on Bower Hill beside the Cullis Gate leading to the Chamber of Fate. It reads: "Here lies your faithful friend. He died as he lived: by your side." Also during the loading screen, you will read: "You don't see many dogs these days, do you?" - Overheard from a citizen of Albion. *By the end of the game, the dog is over 20 years old and still as energetic and youthful as when the hero first found him. This suggest it isn't a completely normal dog. *It is possible to get ones fallen dog back via the Cheet-ur's (correct spelling according to nearby sign) crypt on Knothole Island. *Your dog is also appears to be well trained, as he can find both buried treasure and chests. Category:NPCs